Super Luigi Strikers
by Alienpredator20054
Summary: This is a story of Luigi entering a soccer tournament and how Luigi starts to like soccer.
1. Prologue

Super Luigi Strikers

I like the new Super Mario Strikers game. It is pretty cool. Also, Luigi is my favorite character, and so I thought I'd make a story of Luigi and the soccer tournament. This is the story version of my battles as Luigi and the Koopas. Some are crazy, some are normal battles. It is also a story of how Luigi, a character who hates soccer, becomes Luigi, a character who loves soccer. I hope you all enjoy!

Prologue

Soccer has been becoming a very popular sport lately, and Mario and his pals have decided to join in their own soccer tournament.

"What do you think, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"I don't know, I don't really like soccer," Luigi said.

"Hmm, I think you'll love soccer if you join our tournament," Mario said.

"Okay, but if I hate it when the tournament's over, you owe me that motorcycle I really want," Luigi said.

"Alright, but soccer is fun. I guarantee you'll love it by the time it's over," Mario said.

"Please hate it, please hate it, please hate it," Luigi was talking to himself.

Later on that day, they made it to the tournament place.

"Okay, on this paper, you'll see the rules," the sign-up dude said.

The rules read:  
1. Each game is 5 minutes.

2. A normal goal is 1 point. A super striker is 2 points.

3. There is an electrified fence.

4. You are allowed to ram people, but this will mean that you can be rammed, too.

5. The goalies have to be crocodiles.

6. Enjoy the games!

"Oh no! This is looking fun!" Luigi said.

Yes, this is a short chapter. Most of my prologues are short, but the 1st chapter will be up soon!


	2. Luigi vs Yoshi Part 1

Super Luigi Strikers

Okay, this should be a good chapter.

Battle I: Luigi vs. Yoshi

(Part I)

"Alright! Today is a great day for a soccer match! First out, Luigi! Now, Yoshi!" the announcer announced, "Luigi's sidekicks for this tournament are the Koopas. Yoshi's are the Hammer Bros.!"

"C'mon, Yoshi!" Luigi said.

"Bring it on!" Yoshi yelled, "c'mon! C'mon!"

They started off. 5:00. Luigi kicked the ball straight to the goal, but the goalie saved the ball. He threw it back to Yoshi.

Yoshi passed it to a Hammer Brother. He walked with the ball for too long, one of Luigi's Koopas rammed him…into the electrified fence.

Luigi tried to kick the ball into the goal. The goalie jumped to the left of the goal, but the ball zoomed to the right! GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL! Luigi. 1-0 so far. 4:42. Yoshi's ball.

Yoshi kicked the ball to Luigi's goal, and the goalie saved it! He tried to pass it to Luigi, but Yoshi rammed him and stole the ball.

Since these soccer games are being played simultaneously, here are the other battles at their current states (meaning they aren't finished yet). So far: Mario vs. Waluigi 1-1, Luigi vs. Yoshi 1-0, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 4-2 and Daisy vs. Peach 2-4.

Yoshi charged up to kick the ball, it would be a super striker! But…the goalie saved it! He hit Yoshi with the ball. Yoshi got hurt, but he was still in the game!

Luigi rammed Yoshi into the electrified fence as soon as he got up. He got Yoshi's ball and passed it to a Koopa. The Koopas kept passing the ball and one kicked it into the goal. The goalie stopped it, but got unconscious! Luigi got the ball and kicked it, while the goalie was conked out, GOOOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-0. 4:09. Yoshi's ball.

Yoshi charged up, a super striker! A successful super striker! 2 points! 2-2. 4:06. Luigi's ball.

Meanwhile, the current standings are: Mario vs. Waluigi 3-2, Luigi vs. Yoshi 2-2, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 4-3 and Daisy vs. Peach 3-5.

Luigi passed his ball to a Koopa. Yoshi went to ram Koopa, but missed! Koopa spun in circles for 3 seconds with Yoshi standing there. Koopa has a plan. Spin in circles until someone rams him. He'll have someone with the ball as Luigi rams them as they try to kick the ball into the goal, then they're more embarrassed! Finally, Yoshi rammed him and took the ball. So far, the plan is working.

Yoshi went and charged up for a super striker, but before he jumped into the air, RAM! Luigi rammed him, not only before he kicked the goal, but he rammed Yoshi into the electrified fence!

The ball rolled near the goal. The goalie picked it up and threw it to a Koopa. The Koopa kicked the ball to Yoshi's goal. The goalie stopped it, but it kept rolling. It rolled into Yoshi's goal! 3-2. 3:44. Yoshi's ball.

The current standings to each game: Mario vs. Waluigi 3-3, Luigi vs. Yoshi 3-2, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 4-4 and Daisy vs. Peach 5-5.

Yoshi kicked the ball. GOOOOOOALLLLLLLLL! 3-3. 3:42. Luigi's ball.

The current standings to each game: Mario vs. Waluigi 3-3, Luigi vs. Yoshi 3-3, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 4-4 and Daisy vs. Peach 5-5.

Luigi kicked the ball toward the electrified fence. A Koopa and 2 Hammer Bros. went to the ball. The Koopa rammed them both into the electrified fence at the same time! Koopa stole the ball and kicked it to Luigi. Luigi charged up for a super striker! Successful! GOOOOOOOOAAAALLLLLLLL! 5-3. 3:26. Yoshi's ball.

The current standings to each game: Mario vs. Waluigi 3-4, Luigi vs. Yoshi 5-3, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 6-4 and Daisy vs. Peach 6-5.

Luigi didn't like this part of the game. He wants a challenge at least, and a challenge is something that only happened once during this game. He's winning, and it'll take a super striker for Yoshi to merely tie the game! But, when Yoshi got the ball, he charged up, and successfully got a super striker! GOOOOOOOOAAAALLLLLLLL! 5-5. 3:23. Luigi's ball.

The current standings to each game: Mario vs. Waluigi 4-4, Luigi vs. Yoshi 5-5, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 6-6 and Daisy vs. Peach 6-6.

Luigi's actually happy now. It's a tie game, and, knowing Yoshi, Yoshi'll try to score another super striker, putting Luigi 2 points behind, which'll be a good challenge. Yoshi did what was too predictable. GOOOOOOAAALLLLLLL! 5-7. 3:20. Luigi's ball.

The current standings to each game: Mario vs. Waluigi 4-4, Luigi vs. Yoshi 5-7, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 6-6 and Daisy vs. Peach 6-6.

Will Luigi win? He's at least happy that he's got a challenge. Find out in part 2 of Luigi vs. Yoshi!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Luigi vs Yoshi Part 2

Super Luigi Strikers

Who's ready for part 2? The climactic second part to Battle 1 will conclude if Luigi will win or lose his first battle! So far, we've gotten 1 minute and 40 seconds into the game, with 3 minutes and 20 seconds left in the game.

Battle I: Luigi vs. Yoshi

(Part II)

They began. 3:20. Luigi got the ball and kicked it. It made no sense hitting the wall. But, as before, Luigi thought of a plan. The same plan as the last time, but it failed as Yoshi got the ball and successfully super striked. GOOOOOOOAAAAALLLLLLLLL! 5-9. 3:03. Luigi's ball.

The currentness of each game: Mario vs. Waluigi 4-5, Luigi vs. Yoshi 5-9, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 10-6 and Daisy vs. Peach 7-6.

Luigi was happy now. He was jumping around and kicking the grass in joy after he passed it to Koopa. In fact, everyone in the audience thought he was doing that because he was losing!

Koopa kicked the ball straight at the goalie and knocked him unconscious. The ball rolled in between his legs and into the goal. GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL! 6-9. 2:57. Yoshi's ball.

The current standings: Mario vs. Waluigi 4-5, Luigi vs. Yoshi 6-9, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 10-6 and Daisy vs. Peach 7-6.

Yoshi walked with the ball for so very long, and Koopa rammed him. He passed the ball to Luigi, and…super striker! GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL! 8-9. 2:33. Yoshi's ball.

The current standings: Mario vs. Waluigi 4-5, Luigi vs. Yoshi 8-9, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 10-6 and Daisy vs. Peach 7-6.

Yoshi had thought of a plan. Since he is winning, he'll kick the ball near the electrified fence. As Koopas try to go for the ball, Yoshi's beloved Hammer Bros. will keep ramming the Koopas for 2 minutes and 33 seconds, making Luigi lose the game! He kicked the ball into the electrified fence. So far the plan was working. It worked for 34 seconds, but finally Luigi got the ball and performed a super striker. GOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL! 10-9. 1:56. Yoshi's ball.

The current standings: Mario vs. Waluigi 7-12, Luigi vs. Yoshi 10-9, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 12-6 and Daisy vs. Peach 7-7.

Yoshi kicked the ball, hoping for a goal, and hit the goalie in the head! The goalie was unconscious, but Luigi and his Koopas kept the ball away from Yoshi until the goalie was good again. Yoshi got the ball and scored. GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLL! 1:45. 10-10. Luigi's ball.

The currents: Mario vs. Waluigi 10-13, Luigi vs. Yoshi 10-10, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 12-24 and Daisy vs. Peach 7-8.

Finally, Luigi got the ball after a goal. He passed it to one of his Koopas, who passed it to another Koopa, who kicked it into the goal. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAALLL! 1:35. 11-10. Yoshi's ball.

The currentness: Mario vs. Waluigi 13-13, Luigi vs. Yoshi 11-10, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 22-24 and Daisy vs. Peach 9-8.

Yoshi decided to pull a super striker. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1:33. 11-12. Luigi's ball.

The current in the tournament: Mario vs. Waluigi 14-13, Luigi vs. Yoshi 11-12, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 24-24 and Daisy vs. Peach 19-17.

"This game will soon be coming to an end," Luigi thought to himself, "if I'm to win, I've gotta think of a winning strategy." He called a timeout. TIMEOUT!

"Koopas, we need a strategy," Luigi began. They thought of strategies to try. Finally, Luigi resumed the game.

Luigi kicked the ball to a Koopa, who walked straight to Yoshi's goalie. The goalie tried to ram the Koopa, but he spun in a circle, avoiding the ram. He walked right into the goal. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! 1:17. 12-12. Yoshi's ball.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Yoshi yelled, "why should that count as a goal?

"Well, technically, even though the Koopa went into the goal as well, the ball went into the goal," the referee said, "also, in this particular soccer tournament, the rules are bent a little, so that _would_ count as a goal." Yoshi got a little mad. "At least I get the ball," he thought to himself.

The current standings: Mario vs. Waluigi 15-13, Luigi vs. Yoshi 12-12, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 24-24 and Daisy vs. Peach 20-17.

Yoshi kicked the ball to a Hammer Brother, but Luigi got into the way and got the ball. He kicked a super striker into Yoshi's goal, but the goalie blocked it, but this particular super striker had so much force that it dragged the goalie in with it. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1:09. 14-12. Yoshi's ball.

The currentings: Mario vs. Waluigi 16-16, Luigi vs. Yoshi 14-12, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 25-24 and Daisy vs. Peach 20-22.

Yoshi passed the ball to a Hammer Brother, but Luigi got in the away AGAIN, but this time, instead of trying to score, he ran in circles. For about 20 seconds Yoshi and his Hammer Bros. stood there thinking, "what a weird dork!" Until finally Yoshi remembered about the game. He tried to grab the ball, but a Koopa rammed him to the ground. 44 seconds left! Yoshi had to get the ball! Yoshi finally rammed Luigi and the ball rolled and rolled and rolled to the electric fence, Yoshi went to get the ball until he got fried from being rammed into the electrified fence. A Koopa scored a goal. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 0:27. 15-12. Yoshi's ball.

The current standings: Mario vs. Waluigi 16-16, Luigi vs. Yoshi 15-12, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 26-24 and Daisy vs. Peach 23-22.

Now Yoshi was in a bind. Only 27 seconds to go, and even if he got a super striker, he'd still be losing by 1! Yoshi tried Luigi's strategy. He ran up to the goalie, but when the goalie was about to ram him, he didn't spin in time. "Oh, no! Now I have no hope besides trying to super strike!" Yoshi said. He tried just that, and succeeded. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 0:09. 15-14. Luigi's ball.

The current standings: Mario vs. Waluigi 16-16, Luigi vs. Yoshi 15-14, Wario vs. Donkey Kong 26-24 and Daisy vs. Peach 23-22.

Only 9 seconds left. Yoshi was still losing by 1, but he didn't have the ball now, and he felt he'd never get the ball this game. But, with 3 seconds to go, he got it, but he tried to score a goal, but, sadly, when he was about to kick, the words "LUIGI HAS WON THIS MATCH! 15-14" appeared on the scoreboard.

"Hey, Yoshi! That was a good game you played out there. But, I guess I got you back for when you kicked my butt in bowling," Luigi congratulated, "either way around, you did good."

"You too, Luigi," Yoshi said.

"I'll see you in our next match," Luigi said.

"Well, I guess we move on to the next match now!" the announcer said.

That concludes the first battle. Thanks to all the reviewers for the good reviews! Battle 2 will be up soon.


End file.
